mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Place your orders from my store Here! Can i get 3 dino horns I can give you some gems or clicksBrickWheels (talk) 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How many gems and how many will you give? You can also pay in gypsum or pipes if you have some... I can give you .....Wait somebody traded on my trade module. I don't need the horns anymore. ThanksBrickWheels (talk) 19:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) O.K!! Customer Canceled order. DIno scales. 4 dino scales please. My username is Bobo9711. 23:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) That's 4 clicks.Please click my Gated garden MOD if posible. If Not,click my Club mag mod, rank 2 please. Clicked 4 times on your gated garden mod. 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I will send the items! Thanks for shopping! Thank you! 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Could I get 3 dino horns? Smileytaff 17:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) That will be 30 clicks.Please click my Electrican's apprentice mod.I will send them as soon as I know you have given the clicks. Actually, Plese click my Bone hunter trap mod. I clicked 7 times but it won't let me do it anymore. Smileytaff 18:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I clicked 30 times on bonehunter module. Smileytaff 18:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will send the dino horns! Done! Gypsum. I will sell you a gypsum. How many clicks? 15:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will give you 25 clicks for it. Reply back if you want to do it still and what for me to click. 25!!! *Whistles softly* I'll take it. Please click on my lightworm mod. 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) May I sell you more stuff? If so, I will sell you one rough sapphire, one rough ruby, six rough diamonds, and 114 red flowers. You can choose the ones you want. 22:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I take eveything! I'm gonna need them to keep my store open! That's 314 Clicks. Wow. It will take me awhile because I have another seller an a B/C deal. EVERYTHING? Erm... um... ok... Tell me when to send/ click on my lightworm mod. 1-75 clicks per time. 01:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you can't afford thet,Then I will take the sapphire and th ruby for 50 clicks. No, I can afford that. I just don't know if YOU can. 13:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I guess I couldn't.So i'll just take the sapphire and the ruby for 50 Clicks.Tell me what to click and I will respond. Sure. Please click on my symbiosis. (Doesn't matter which one.) 00:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I will click as soon as possible. I sent the items. 02:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have Clicked! Wait... you clicked 50 times? 00:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) while you where making the offer, I gave you 60 clicks on it. Done! FOUNDATION/ELECTRICAL LISCENCE I would like to order a foudation liscence and a electrical liscence. 200 clicks, what module do you want me to click on?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) cancel thisLegobatmankid10 (talk) 21:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Customer Canceled order. Block/click deal I would like to do a block click deal for gypsum and pipes. i cannot start until the 14th of october 2010. i'm sorry that i do not have a pet water bug module, but that is because of a glitch.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's all good because i'm doing a B/C deal right now so Thats O.K! How many clicks are you doing the B/C for? the one i want to do with you or the one that i'm in right now?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The one with me. 200 clicksLegobatmankid10 (talk) 14:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S how do i post past your sig template? I'm realy not sure what you mean. we are starting tommorow, right? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just Remember that if I give you 200 Clicks YOU have to Give me 260 Clicks. I also get all of the things that you get from your clicks and I will send any items I get. --------->Continued Down below hello!!!! hey i will give you 1 of each spear fragment. you can put the clicks on my purple poppy seed module 20 and then the rest on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 22:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks I have sent a friend request. It will take me awile to get the clicks. 120 Clicks Total. ok tell me whn you are done (talk)thire13 STORE 01:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I have completed the purple-flower mod and I have clicked 40 times on your green-fern mod.60 clicks left! 18tanzc 23:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I have finished the clicks! 18tanzc 13:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) sent the itmes to you. did i asidentally send you to of the same part? :( STORE (talk) MLN 20:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc 22:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Block/click Deal con'td the other section was getting long, so post here from now on Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc, please block the rest of your freinds so we can start! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to block networkers too! I don't know why, but okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have sent the stuff i got today (60 clicks worth) Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will start clicking! I have clicked 60 times out of 200: 60/200=140 clicks too go! And for you legobatmankid10 , You have...260-60=200 clicks left.200/260. I have clicked 112 times. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) make that 120 Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!!! BLOCK THAT OTHER GUY ON YOUR FREINDLIST!!!! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to start clicking again? I have clicked 178 times Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been inactive on MLN for awhile. I will start clicking as soon as posible. Sorry for the delay. I am finished clicking. I get to keep any other gypsum I receive from you, okay? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I just clicked 15 times so I have:140-15=125 left.K? } 23:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay. don't forget that you also have to click my plumbers apprentice module 100 times Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Why?!? 18tanzc 14:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't you remember the deal from my talkpage? i send you a license if you give it 198 clicks, and you have only clicked 98 times, so therefore you owe me 100 clicks on it. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc please finish the block click deal very very fast! i won an auction for symboisis for LIFE, so i have to befreind him! why were you so inactive!!!!!!! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) First of all,You said you would give it to me if I clicked it enough times.Second,I can't finish the B/C deal when you blocked me and you un-blocked your other freinds. 18tanzc 22:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) For the first part, i said that i would send it to you if you clicked 198 times. You only clicked 98 times. For the second thing, it was my fault; I accedintly deleted you when i just meant to block you because of a short term B/C deal. I would've sent you an FR, but you were inactive for like, 4 days, so i figured that there was no point. I will send you another one. And since i go on mln about 3 times a day, YOU need to check the day after you accept it. i will have blocked all my freinds by then. Make sure to click 40 times and send me all you receive. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) OK I have Completed the B/C Deal. If you say so and It makes you a happy customer, I will click your plubmer mod if you move your sig from "un-happy customers" to "happy customers". Got it? 18tanzc 14:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I will click tomarow,10/22/10. Thanl you for buisness and I am so sorry I was not active for a few days,I just had more important things to take care of first. 18tanzc 19:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC)I have clicked 60 times on the plubmer mod. I will click 38 times on it tomorrow. 18tanzc 19:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Can I please have 1 Form 20B and 5 Nails ( for my store). 22:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure thats 10 Clicks.Please click my insteller ambush mod if you can.If you can't,please click my gated garden mod 7 times and my dino gallery mod 3 times.If you can't do that,Click my dino gallery mod 10 times. You mean click your interstellar ambush mod 10 times? If so I can't do that. 22:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) O.k so can you click my gated garden mod 10 times? Sure, clicking right now. 22:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have seen You have clicked! I will Send the Items! Done! Job Application Hi! I'd like to apply for a job! Other stores I work for Beginners Store. I'm very prompt to orders. Please accept my application I request clicks a week plus 5 per order or a item! Smileytaff 01:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What Rank items can you spare for the store? Every rank except rank 9. Smileytaff 02:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can supply rank 5-8 items?!?!?!? Cool! O.k,YOur in for the job.Please edit my store with the items you have and I will edit it later.Also,You will get 10 clicks a week and 3 clicks Per order. Coolz why do I have to edit so you know what I have? I'll leave a * bye what I have k? Smileytaff 13:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Abything that Says "Not Available"In the price coloum Please edit.Thanks. So anything that you put a star with is the stuff you can supply? Can you supply the rank 6-8 and i'll do the rank 0-5 and as we gain rank there will be more orders and items. Sure i'll do that! if you help me become rank 6? Of course when i'm rank 5. Smileytaff 14:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Job accepted Rank 6 Order I would like to order a hyptonic frequency machine, 1 synths and 2 microphones. 105 clicks, is that right? It will take me a while to click for all this but i will get it done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can get all of it except you can only get 1 mic k? Smileytaff 19:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So that makes 90 clicks. What modules do you want clicked? could i also get 3 space probes? so that makes the grand total.......... 111 clicks! wow! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhh..........75 on fern module, 20 more go on my may pop purple whatever it is when you clicked the whatever it is 20 times tell me and click 20 more times. k? Smileytaff 20:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you afford the spaceprobes JESUSRocks123? if not,I can. I can supply them! :D Smileytaff 22:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Great! i have clicked 40 times on the fern mod. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to change the order again, but can I have a stolen data crystal and i also want to cancel the space probes..................190 clicks. sorry for the confusion Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't have one but 18tanzc probobly has one. 18tanzc can I have the 150 clicks and you get 50 clicks? No space Probes K! 16:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked 75 times on your fern module. Tell me what (and when) to click. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) 20 on pop. and 8 on each gated garden. 18:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) i clicked 10 times on your puple popper module. i am going to have to not click for a while because of the syboisis auction. please do not cancel! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats fine. 22:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) 20 clicks on pop. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked 8 times on the left gated garden module, almost done! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 5 clicks on the right gated garden! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I am done clicking! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Order has been sent except Stolen Data Crystal. 15:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dino Scales Could I have thirty dino scales? Smileytaff 22:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Please click my probe mod 30 times if posible.if not,can you calick 30 times on my gated garden mod? if that not possible,please click my golem mod.Legobatmankid10,if you read this I expect you too send me the gypsum you get from ANY clicks. Your clicks or sombodey elses. I NEED THEM SO BAD!!!! K can you send them now I will click 2morrow! Smileytaff 22:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just remember too click tomorrow. I will! Thanks! send them now please. Smileytaff 22:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! 22:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sent! JESUSRocks123 Order Can I order a hyptonic frequincy machine and a friendship bracelet? please tell me what too click. 18tanzc 23:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep 27 clicks on my gated garden module! 23:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I have Clicked! please send the items as soon as posible! 18tanzc 00:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K! sending! 00:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! 00:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can I get 1 more friendship bracelet? 18tanzc 00:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm out sorry. 01:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Fairy dust. This is one of my favorite stores now! 10 fairy dust, please. 01:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks please click on gated garden module please thanks! 01:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 17:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K I can't login right now so I'll send them tomorrow! 17:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! also do you have any gypsum or pipe? 21:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. 23:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K Thanks anyway! 23:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done! 1 Pipe I want 1 pipe for 60 clicks. What do I click? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Plese click my pet water bug. 18tanzc 17:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay i will start tommorrow. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Actuallay I will click when you accept my FR. P.S I am finished clicking for my rank 6 order, so please send me my stolen data crystal. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Um......I didn't have a stlen data crystal at the time.But I can get you one but it will take awhile....I'll make you a deal.I have like 15 space fuel cells,So if you can click my space fuel mod,Then I will send you the very first stolen data crystal,And I will send you 1 Extra pipe. Deal? 18tanzc 18:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) So, I get 2 pipes and the data crystal if I click how many times on your space fuel mod? 60? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 13:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well,I need 80 I think and the space fuel mod gives out 1 for every 10 clicks so That would be....800 CLICKS?!?!?!?! Shoot....If you have any space fuel cells, Tell me how many,And I will acept you and send me the cells,if you have any. Plus,I will send you your stolen data crystal,2 pipe,and 1 lost space probe.Deal? 18tanzc 15:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't need a lost space probe. I have 7 space fuel cells. Have any instruments? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC)I have 1 Electric gutar,But That means that you get 1 stolen data crystal,1 electric guitar,and 1 pipe. 18tanzc 21:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll settle for 2 pipes and the crystal. How many clicks on space fuel mod? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Too get enogh.....Can you click 200 times and You send me the 7 you have?( The 200=20 Space fuel cells) 18tanzc 14:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats gonna take a while. P.S PLEASE FINISH CLICKING ON MY PLUMBERS APPRENTICE MOD!! 38 TIMES!! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 15/200 done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry.I got distracted with school stuff.....Clicking right now......Clicked! 30/200 done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) How many do you have now? I have about 17. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have 33 space fuel cells at the moment.According to my order,Thire13 should send me 50 so that should make 83,+ your 17 = enuogh for a stolen data crystal! But,If he dosn't send them,then you will have to click160 more times click 160 more times.): 18tanzc 00:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 60/200 done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You Can Stop Clicking!!!!! I got 50 SPACE FUEL Cells right now!!!! Send me all of your space fuel cells to me and I will get you thestolrn data crystal! 18tanzc 13:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) K. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sent the items! 18tanzc 13:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Done! new order! can i order 20 dino scales? i can pay you on monday, novmember 8. THANKS! Benjamin6891 (talk) 18:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure.Just befriend me on mln.thanks. 18tanzc 23:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) i will pay you on monday. Benjamin6891 (talk) 23:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) OK. 18tanzc 23:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) what should i click on? Benjamin6891 (talk) 11:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Please click my space fuel plant gallery mod. 18tanzc 13:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) i clicked. can i have the items now? Benjamin6891 (talk) 13:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sent the items! 18tanzc 14:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Done! ZER0-0 Job application I have owned many shops, I can be constant, and I have many items, rank 7 on mln, Okay, you will be in for service! I will befreind you on mln. K who r u on mln??? I am 18tanzc.18tanzc 21:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) So can you report for buisness emedietly? 18tanzc 15:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thye items that you can supply that don't have a price on them yet,please put a price and limit on the items that you can supply that don't have a price,and I will edit later. 18tanzc 15:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I,ZER0-0 Wish to join 18tanzc's super store. I, ZER0-0 Agree to for fill ANY orders I can with the items I have,If possible at the time of the order.I, ZER0-0 agree to be honest to all customers,and if doing a B/C deal,will send any items I get to the customer. I, ZER0-0 have read and agreed to this contract.Signed, Job accepted LBK10's order I want 1 of each secret message. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 15 clicks 8 on one of the gardens and the other clicks to the other garden! :D 21:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okey sending items! 23:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Done! Order from Super Store! Hello, can I have 6 Better Bees from your store? The cost is 42 clicks, do you have a specific module I should click? Thanks! Rainier6 (talk) 18:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Put 20 on my popper and the rst on my lego club mag modules! :D Also Remember to sign your edit so we know who you are! ; ) 02:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) There we go. Rainier6 (talk) 18:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) B/C I want to do a B/C deal with you, under these conditions: Every thing that I receive, I keep, and everything that you receive, you keep. I have to keep bobo590 on my freindlist, because I am in his syboisis, but he has promised to send me back anything he receives, and I will send you everything he sends me, O.K? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! How many clicks do you want to do it for?(MAX.500 clicks I pay) 18tanzc 19:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 300 clicks. lets start tommorow, K? P.S I now have a pet water bug! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you want me to click? (You have to click 400 times) 18tanzc 23:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Look at what I underlined up there. (The reason is that last time we did a B/C you didn't click all the times, so I didn't get everything) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Last time I was realy busy so I was un-active for awhile,but not this time! 18tanzc 15:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I beleive you, it's just that doing it this way gives both of us some insurance, so if the other person does go in-active, we can click even more times. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually,I will click more,since you want to do it that way. 18tanzc 16:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good to me! I will block ASAP. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Please block kmtght! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!! BLOCK HIM! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) AARRRGGGG!!!!! PLEASE BLOCK HIM!!!!!! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 14:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Chill out,man! I just blocked him. 18tanzc 15:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC)